


I can't lose you yet

by alissax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, I wrote this in 20 min, Irondad, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissax/pseuds/alissax
Summary: MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERSPeter Parker refuses to give up. So he makes a desperate plea. Something decides to answer him.





	I can't lose you yet

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first fanfic of the MCU and i wrote this in like 20 minutes. In this fanfic we ignore what happend and all the pain. I hope this fanfic makes sense.Also English is not my native language , so I hope there won't be to many mistakes. Thank you :)

Peter Parker has lost a lot of people in his life.His parents.Uncle Ben. So after all that loss and heartbreak , he wasn't ready to lose Mr.Stark yet.He was on the other side of the battefield when he heard Mr.Stark say:" And I am ...Iron Man." Then all he heard was a loud snap and he saw a white blinding light. He swang as quickly as he could to Mr.Stark. The sight that greeted him was horrifying . Mr.Stark's entire right side was burned. Dark and burned flesh was all that was left of the arm that carried the Infinity Stones. The worst thing were Mr.Stark's eyes that were staring lifeless ahead of him. Peter kneeled in front of him." Mr.Stark , we did it. We did it - we won." He couldn't say more. At this point he was sobbing uncontrollably. He was gently pulled away and Ms.Potts - wait no , Mrs.Stark took his place. Mr.Rhodes tried to comfort Peter , but it was to no avail. " You can rest now.", said Mrs.Stark. The arc reactor flickered for a few seconds until it went out and stayed dark. An inhuman sound escaped Peter and his knees gave out. Inside of his head he kept on repeating : " No.No.No.No.No.This can't be happening. I can't lose him. I can't lose another person. I can't lose my dad. I can't lose him yet.Please.Please.Please.If there is anything or anyone that can save him.Please. I will do anything. I will give everything.Please. Please ! " He raised his hands in a desperate plea to the sky and screamed out loud : " Does nobody hear me ?" A voice from somewhere all around him answered. " I hear you , child."

His world went black. When he woke up a few seconds later , he seemed to be drifting in the vast nothingness of the universe. " What's happening? Hello ?" , asked Peter scared. The disembodied voice answered him again: " I heard your plea and decided to answer." Peter's heart was beating faster than ever before. " Who are you ?"  " I am everything. I am the universe . All that is good , all that is bad. I am all that  _is_ , child . My question is , what are you willing to give if I grant you your wish." Peter didn't have to think long. He knew even if he didn't have a chance to see it . he wanted Mr.Stark to live. The world needed Tony Stark. The world can do without Spiderman and most definitely without Peter Parker. " My life ", he said without hesitation. "I would give my life." The space around him seemed to pause for a second . Then one word rang out: " No." Peter was speechless. "What? Please. Please. I can't give more than my life.Please." The voice answered with an almost fond voice : " Not many beings in this universe have a soul as pure as yours , my child. I can't accept your offer. So i will give you a gift instead. I don't want anything in return. All i want you to do , is to cherish every moment of your life. Once your life is over , you can join me up here with all the stars and i'll happily welcome you home forever.Until then , my child."

Peter shot up with a gasp and ignored all the worried people around him and the questions they asked. He crawled to Mr.Stark's body and laid one hand over the arc reactor. With baited breath , Peter waited for something to happen. After a few long seconds the arc reactor turned blue again and the light illuminated Peter's face. Relief flooded his entire body. People all around him , gasped and started asking questions and shouting. He heard Mrs.Stark repeatedly asking him : " How ? How? What did you do ?" At that moment he couldn't answer her. The burned flesh all over Mr.Stark's body began to heal and slowy he opened his eyes. Mr.Stark looked very confused and then he said : " I could have sworn I just died." Peter laughed and cried at the same time. Mr.Stark looked to him and said:" Hey there , kid. It was you , wasn't it ? You brought me back. How did you manage to pull that one off. You keep suprising me , kiddo." Peter took a deep breath and said : " I guess , I wasn't ready to lose my dad yet." Mr.Stark's eyes glistened supiciously , before he pulled Peter into a hug and said: " Come here , Underoos." In that moment Peter just felt safe and loved and most of all at peace. Everything would be alright again. Whatever will happen after this , he won't be alone.

" Thank you , universe."


End file.
